How?
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: In which Finn asks Kurt for advice after observing Klaine.


**I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt?" Finn asked, as he opened Kurt's bedroom door. The sight he was met with startled him at first, so much in fact that he physically jumped back out of the room. But then, once he got over the initial shock of it all, he looked again.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were both clearly shirtless in Kurt's bed together. Finn knew Kurt had a boyfriend, and he was happy for him...but it was still weird. And all he had wanted was to ask for pancakes, he certainly wasn't expecting that. But yet, Finn had looked into the room again.

It was because they looked so cozy together. Kurt had his head tucked into the crook of Blaine's neck, and Blaine had his head resting on Kurt's. They were pressed up against each other, with Kurt's hand resting on Blaine's chest, and Blaine's arm draped around Kurt, holding him close.

Finn didn't understand, not only was it the most peaceful he's ever seen Kurt look-he even had a little smile on his face-but it was also the fact that Kurt and Blaine were sleeping so close. Finn couldn't wrap his mind around how they looked so comfortable. After he and Rachel's first time, they hadn't fallen asleep all tangled up in each other. In fact, they ended up sleeping on opposite sides of the bed because they couldn't both agree on a comfortable position.

His mind whirring, Finn shut Kurt's door quietly and walked downstairs to make his own breakfast.

Just as he was finishing up the cereal he had poured himself, he heard people walking down the stairs. From where he was sitting, he could see as Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips quick before Blaine walked out the front door. It must have been because of what he had just seen in Kurt's room, but Finn had paid attention to that tiny kiss, and again, he was a bit taken aback. It was the quickest little kiss ever, but still, there was no mistaken the way Blaine's eyes brightened when their lips touched. Or the hop in Kurt's step as he came into the kitchen.

"Do you want pancakes Finn?" Kurt asked cheerfully.

"Uh..." Finn looked down at his near-empty bowl of cereal, but then he thought about Kurt's amazing pancakes. "Yea, sure." He said dazedly.

Kurt was surprised at the lack of emotion that accompanied that answer. Usually, Finn would literally be jumping up and down at the thought of pancakes. "You okay Finn?"

"Huh?" Finn asked, still trying to figure out what Kurt and Blaine had that he and Rachel didn't. "Yea I'm fine."

Kurt eyed him curiously, but shrugged and began to mix the pancake batter together.

* * *

><p>The next week at school, Finn kept a careful eye on Kurt and Blaine whenever he saw them. He watched Kurt's smile grow wider when Blaine brushed his fingertips against Kurt's, and how Kurt took a book out of Blaine's locker for him, without asking which one he needed. He watched as Kurt playfully batted Blaine's hand away from his lunch, and how he looked around the cafeteria quick before carefully placing a kiss on Blaine's temple, causing the indignant look on Blaine's face to vanish.<p>

Cute, happy, peaceful-Finn wondered if the same words that came to his mind when looking at Blaine and Kurt could be used to describe him and Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel?" Finn asked as he walked up to Rachel's locker. Rachel put a book in and looked at Finn, smiling.<p>

"Are we happy?" Finn blurted out.

"We? I'd like to think we're happy together if that's what you mean. It is one of the key elements of a relationship after all. Why? Is something wrong?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Finn? What happened?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Finn didn't want to compare Kurt and Blaine to them to her face, it didn't feel right for some reason. He took Rachel's hand in his own and smiled at her reassuringly. "Let's go to class."

* * *

><p>Finn looked out his bedroom window and saw Kurt say something that made Blaine laugh and hug Kurt. He felt the familiar twinge of disappointment when he saw how happy those two seemed together and it was really starting to worry him.<p>

Kurt walked into the house and Finn ran down the stairs and into the hallway to greet him. Kurt was his brother, he would have to help him. "Kurt!"

Kurt took his coat off, hung it next to the door, and eyed Finn, trying to figure out what he wanted "Why so excited?"

The color slowly drained out of Finn's face as he realized he wasn't excited at all. It was a great thing Kurt came home, but now he actually had to ask for help. "Uh-"

For the second time that week, Kurt noticed Finn was acting strange, and again, he voiced the question "Finn are you okay?"

"Can I talk to you?" Finn asked quietly.

"I suppose so." Kurt laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

Finn trailed behind, mentally trying to calm himself. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about this-maybe he just didn't want to admit that there was a problem between him and Rachel.

Kurt poured himself a glass of water and turned to face Finn. "Well?"

"I-How do you and Blaine do it?"

Kurt bit his lip and felt his face grow warm. Turning away from Finn slightly he asked, "Do _what _exactly?"

"You know...be all happy together all the time."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Finn, trying to figure out what provoked him to ask that question, and more importantly, how he could answer it. "We're not happy _all _the time." Kurt answered truthfully.

Finn looked at Kurt in surprise. "You're not?"

"Well...we stopped talking to each other for almost three days last week."

"But you're fine now! How?"

"Are you having problems with Rachel?"

"I don't know...hey, you didn't answer my question!" Finn finished quickly.

"How are we always happy?" Kurt repeated.

"Yea, you're always smiling and hugging and stuff."

"Because love him."

"But I love Rachel."

Kurt took a sip of his water and looked at Finn, confused. "Then what's the problem?"

"You guys seem so cuddly and you always make each other laugh and it makes me feel like something's wrong between me and Rachel."

Kurt was surprised that Finn was sharing all this with him, and really didn't know what to say. "Is Rachel upset with you?"

"I don't think so."

"And you still love her?"

"Yea..."

"Well then I guess there's not a problem." Kurt shrugged. "Not everyone has to cuddle."

"We've tried to cuddle...it just didn't work very well-"

Kurt held up a hand. "I don't need to hear about your attempted cuddle-fest with Rachel. You guys are probably fine. It's not my fault you're jealous of Blaine."

"I'm not jealous of Blaine!"

"Nope not at all. That's why you don't let him talk in glee and you're asking me about us for relationship advice." Finn averted Kurt's eye, feeling slightly defeated. "Don't think I don't notice." Kurt smirked.

"Fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous of Blaine. But he's like, the perfect boyfriend."

"I know he is. You can't have him."

The left side of Finn's mouth curled into the tiniest of smiles, but he still sounded upset when he asked "So how do I do that?"

Kurt sighed. "Finn, I think you need to stop worrying. You and Rachel seem fine."

"But I feel like I need to do something."

"Buy her flowers."

"I did."

"Awesome."

"That's all your advice? Really?"

"Finn. I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. You've been with Rachel for a while, and apparently you love her. You're doing something right."

Finn sighed and Kurt took a sip of his water. Knowing Kurt wasn't going to say anything else he started to leave the room. Just as he was about to turn the corner he turned around. "Thanks." Kurt just smiled in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short little something I wrote in response to a prompt on Padalecriss's tumblr, and decided to post cause it's been quite some time since I last posted anything :P<strong>

**Hope you liked it! Reviews would be great :)**


End file.
